


Happy New Year !

by MacdeauShipper



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Firefighters, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper
Summary: As usual, this is PURE FICTION, I have the utmost respect for the people I am writing about (or I wouldn't be writing about them), this was prompted by a friend with whom i was discussing possible outcomes of Sebastien's trip in the Antilles for NYE and yeah... My brain went wild, as usual... Sorry in advance...To give a little bit of background : the chapter is set in a firefighters station, in the Antilles where Sebastien is supposed to spend New Year's Eve with the firefighters ;)
Relationships: Sébastien Lecornu / Original Characters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Happy New Year !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liiineecee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liiineecee).



> As usual, this is PURE FICTION, I have the utmost respect for the people I am writing about (or I wouldn't be writing about them), this was prompted by a friend with whom i was discussing possible outcomes of Sebastien's trip in the Antilles for NYE and yeah... My brain went wild, as usual... Sorry in advance... 
> 
> To give a little bit of background : the chapter is set in a firefighters station, in the Antilles where Sebastien is supposed to spend New Year's Eve with the firefighters ;)

“HAPPY NEW YEAR !” 

Sébastien raises his glass and realizes the whole unit is waiting on a few words from him for the new year. 

“Hmm,” he clears his throat “right, hmm, I wish for us all to get out of this pandemic as best as we can, and as fast as possible. I thank you all for what you have accomplished this year, I know this is far from over, and even if you are exhausted, you keep being on the front line, more than ever. Thank you for your service, thank you for being there to help the populations, and please, enjoy this night nonetheless, brighter times are ahead !” 

He concludes his speech with a huge smile and removes his mask to take a sip of champagne. All the people gathered in the firehouse : officials and firemen, do the same. The atmosphere is a little bit stuffy and Sebastien is glad he dropped the tie hours ago, when he arrived. He is only wearing a white shirt, and his jacket has long been abandoned on a chair, in a corner of the room. He is glad he decided to spend the New Year’s in the Antilles. Of course, it was his duty, as the Minister for ultramarine territories, but he has always felt very welcome on those Islands. 

“And what may we wish you on a personal level for this year, Minister ?” grins the prefect, placing his hand over Sebastien’s shoulder 

“To carry on in my duties, and give my best, both for the country, and the team I am working with.” 

“I said on a personal level.” jokes the prefect 

“Oh.” reacts Sebastien “Joy, peace, happiness, health… good fortune… What may I wish for you ?” 

“I am celebrating my twentieth wedding anniversary, I have all I can wish for, you see.” replies the man “How about we wish you to find your love match then ?” 

Sebastien blushes and blurts out vague excuses to get out this very embarrassing discussion. This is the part of New Year’s celebration he hates the most : the “oh-and-what-about-your-love-life” part… He grabs a toast on the buffet table and shoves it in his mouth to have an excuse not to talk to anyone. And he regrets it instantly when his eyes meet the one of the gorgeous women in her firefighter uniform who had been eyeing him all night. Fuck. Why did you do that Seb’ ? She smiles at him and he feels himself blush even harder. She grins, and discreetly lowers the zipper of her uniform to reveal a bit more of her cleavage. Sebastien bites his lip, and closes his eyes to try to keep his dirty thoughts for himself. And when he opens them again, she has vanished. He grabs another toast, eats it, and puts his mask back on. Of course, if possible, he’d like not to finish the night alone, but he is not certain this would be wise to have sex here with one of the firefighters he has spent New Year’s Eve with. But alcohol is clouding his judgement already. A tiny bit. 

“Excuse-me.” 

Sebastien feels a hand in his lower back and he realizes he is still standing in front of the buffet. He steps aside and the man who apologized smiles to him. And once again, Sebastien feels a familiar heat wake in his lower stomach. He had always had a weakness for carribean men, especially when they’re tall, and well-built. And that one, in his uniform is absolutely to his taste. 

“Sir,” says the man to Sebastien “would you mind a tour of the barracks with me ? I’d like to talk to you about our working conditions.” 

“Yes, sure.” nods the Minister 

They walk away together, each of them holding a glass of champagne and looking awkwardly around them. Sebastien is aware that the man doesn’t really want to talk. He is only interested in taking him away from the crowd, and that turns out to be in both their minds, because they take a turn outside of the building and walk significantly closer. 

“You know...” starts the man

“I know,” interrupts Sebastien “you don’t really want to speak about your working conditions, do you ?” 

“Not really.” admits the man 

“What’s your name ?” asks the Minister 

“Louis.” 

“Well, Louis, you’re in luck I’m in the mood just for what you’re asking for.” teases Sebastien 

They stopped by a pile of pallets and both of them place their glass on top of it. Sebastien leans against the pile, his back to it, and Louis traps him, one hand on each side of the Minister’s shoulders. He is taller than Sebastien, and much more muscular, but for now, all that counts for Sebastien is that he wants to rip off his mask and taste his lips which must feel divine. 

“I assume you’ve been tested before setting foot on the island ?” asks Louis 

“I have. I am Covid negative.” blurts out Sebastien, removing his mask “Please, tell me you’ve been tested too.” 

“Negative as well ; we’ve all been tested this morning, not to expose you.” 

Louis removes his mask too and Sebastien doesn’t hesitate one second to close the distance and kiss him. Both of them had a couple of drinks during the evening, and their inhibitions level are low enough for them not to care too much. Sebastien brings his hand on the back of Louis’ head to intensify their kiss when they both hear someone screaming loudly : 

“LOUIS ! YOU BASTARD ! YOU PROMISED ME !” 

Sebastien breaks his kiss with the young firefighter immediately and turns his head to see the gorgeous woman who teased him earlier walk in their direction. 

“Marie-Rose, come on,” laughs Louis “I promised nothing.” 

“I told you,” she replies pointing an accusatory finger at him “that I had a crush on HIM.” and she turns to point at Sebastien who watches this scene completely flabbergasted “You had no right to trick him into coming here and kissing you.” 

“To his defense,” manages to says Sebastien “he did not trick me. But, Marie-Rose…” 

The woman is close enough for him to grab her by the loop of her uniform belt and he draws her closer. Much to everyone’s surprise, he kisses her with as much devotion as he was kissing Louis a minute earlier. 

“I can very much do both of you tonight.” he explains after this kiss “If you’re okay with that.” 

“I don’t mind sharing,” jokes Louis “but Marie-Rose is a tigress, not sure she’ll agree.” 

“I do.” nods the woman “But we can not do that here. Follow me.” 

She walks up to the back door of the building and makes them enter directly into the changing room used by the unit. It is empty at this hour, but to be extra certain they won’t be disturbed, Louis locks the door that gives access to the building, while Marie-Rose and Sebastien are back onto kissing already, against the lockers. 

“You could, at least, wait for me.” jokes Louis 

Sebastien gestures him to come closer and the Minister unzips the front of the firefighter uniform of his male partner. 

“Let me have some,” says Louis to Marie-Rose, pushing her aside “you don’t get to be the only one enjoying the handsome Minister tonight.” 

All of them chuckle and the two firefighter switch places so that Sebastien can wrap an arm around Louis’ neck to kiss him with a passion tainted with a lot of desire, while his other hand gets busy on the breasts of Marie-Rose through her uniform. Sebastien can not believe his luck to be with those two incredibly handsome people to begin the year, and he doesn’t resist when Louis unbuttons his shirt and removes it in haste from his shoulders. He doesn’t say a thing either when the man’s mouth travels down his neck to his chest, and he exhales deeply when he feels the lips of Louis on his nipple. Both his hands are now free and he grabs Marie-Rose by the collar of her jacket and he finishes unzipping it. She is only wearing a very light sleeveless white shirt underneath and probably no underwear given that Sebastien can already see the tip of her nipples peaking through the fabric. 

“Naughty girl,” comments the Minister with a grin “I knew you had been looking at me all night long.” 

“She has been talking about you for a week, Sir.” adds Louis “And she made abundantly clear she’d do anything to seduce you.” 

“Shut up.” says the woman to her colleague “You’re the one who dragged him outside to kiss him.” 

“Don’t make me gag you. Both of you.” jokes Sebastien 

“Would you ?” asks Marie-Rose full of hope 

“You really don’t wish to know, trust me.” replies the Minister 

She gets closer to him and they kiss, their bodies ignited with lust. Louis is know kneeling in front of Sebastien and he asks permission, with one swift gaze, to remove the pants of the man in front of him. 

“Hmm, go on.” mumbles Sebastien between two kisses “Do as you please.” 

Sebastien’s hand dives into the trousers of Marie-Rose, and she moans appreciatively against his mouth. He starts teasing her through the fabric of her panties, already soaked with her own pleasure. 

“Oooh.” she moans in Sebastien’s ear

“OH DAMN.” screams Sebastien because Louis let his fingers wander up and down his cock, awaking an intense pleasure inside him 

Sebastien lowers the shoulder straps of Marie-Rose shirt on her arms to free her breasts and he kisses his way down there from her mouth. She tilts her head backwards to free him passage and the way she moves her body drives Sebastien completely insane. His tongue circles around her nipple and she moans loudly, her hand pressing him down deeper on her skin. It is the moment that Louis chooses to lick on the tip of Sebastien’s cock, sending the Minister in a completely different world. His knees weaken and Louis catches him at the waist so he can keep his balance. 

“Careful, I know the house is full of handsome firefighters,” jokes the man “but you wouldn’t want to hurt yourself in such a compromising position.” 

“Indeed,” agrees Sebastien “would you mind finishing stripping her down while I get off my clothes ?” 

“I don’t.” smirks Louis 

The carribean gets back up on his feet and he kisses Sebastien languorously before taking care of his colleague. Sebastien sits down of the bench in the middle of the room to unlace his shoes and he kicks them further away. His socks take the same path, and he can finally step out of his trousers and underwear that were previously only lowered to his ankles. He is now completely naked, and he comes back to the firefighters. Standing behind Louis, he wraps his arms around the muscular chest of the man and he removes the uniform jacket. He pulls the t-shirt that Louis is wearing underneath above the man’s head and it ends up on the floor with their other clothes. Louis turns back on himself and he shoves Sebastien back against the lockers, his mouth invading the one of the Minister, relentlessly. Marie-Rose joins, now entirely naked too, and they take turns kissing Sebastien, their hands meeting, playing on his dick. The two firefighters exchange a look and they both kneel down at the same time in front of Sebastien. The Minister puts one hand behind each of their heads, knowing exactly what’s going to happen next. Marie-Rose and Louis both kiss and lick the long hard rod of their one-night partner who grunts of pleasure. This quick but terribly hot teasing had him all excited and he knows that with two tongues swirling around his cock he won’t last long. He is nothing but pleasure and moans now and his two partners are laughing a lot about what they are doing to him and how easily he can become a mess of a man. 

“Oh God !” he screams, feeling that he is nearing the non-return point “I’m… OOH !” 

Mari-Rose anticipated and she engulfed his rod into her mouth, all the way down. It is enough to make Sebastien reach cloud nine and he doesn’t get the chance to warn her further ; his body stiffens and he ejaculates down her throat, both of his hands maintaining her head down on him. He then relaxes all at once, panting, and lets go of her head. 

“Damn, that was good.” chuckles Sebastien looking down at the two firefighters still down on their knees “How about you take your pleasure now ?” 

Caring is sharing, and it goes with pleasure too. Sebastien extends his hands to help them get up and he kisses them both : one after the other. 

“May I… ?” asks Louis, sliding his hand down Sebastien’s back and stopping on his arse 

“Oh please, you have been dying to do this since I kissed you.” jokes Sebastien “But take me on the bench, so I can take care of Marie-Rose at the same time.” 

Sebastien lies down on the bench, on his stomach, one leg on each side, his ass offered for the carribean firefighter who sits down just behind him. Marie-Rose lies down in front of Sebastien, on her back, and he drags her by the ankles until his head is perfectly positioned between the tanned thighs of the woman. Her intimacy is hairy but Sebastien doesn’t care, he knows exactly how to please a woman with his mouth. Her pussy is glistening with her own pleasure and he licks it with avidity, making the woman squirm and moan indecently. She is holding herself to the bench not to fall and Sebastien barely even flinch when he feels two fingers penetrate him at once. He keeps licking the most intimate parts of Marie-Rose’s anatomy, and he teases her clitoris with the tip of his tongue, sending chills all over her body. He likes this. He likes the power he has over the woman by the only action of his tongue, and he especially likes that she gave herself to him entirely with no shame. Louis positions himself to penetrate the Minister with his dick and Sebastien does his best to relax his body so that it only procures his pleasure and no pain. He can’t repress a deep, guttural moan that comes from within his throat all the time that this insertion lasts, and Louis places both his hands on his partner’s shoulder to thrust his hips better and faster inside and out of Sebastien’s pretty arse. This is rough, raw, and it won’t last long given the groans of pleasure that Louis is emitting. Marie-Rose reaches her orgasm before him, trapping Sebastien between her legs, her body shaking, her orgasm powerful and very long. Louis follows her not long after, spurting semen deep inside Sebastien, screaming his pleasure in this empty room. All of them collapse onto one another, exhausted, panting, their bodies tangled, sweating from this untamed intercourse, but ultimately they couldn’t be happier to have started the year that way. 

“Happy New Year, Sir.” chuckles Louis 

“Happy New Year.” smirks Marie-Rose 

“Thank you, and Happy New Year to you both…” concludes Sebastien, closing his eyes for a brief second to catch some rest 

**Author's Note:**

> So ? What did you think of this VERY HOT chapter ?  
> Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment !


End file.
